Shiroe Carter
In-Depth Information Character owned by Autumn Leaf#6604 Overview Shiroe was what you call a special child in many rights but it wasn’t bad. At a young age, he wasn’t going out and playing sports like other children but more staying indoors reading books and just learning more and more. According to his father, he caught the eyes of his mother cause he was the top student of her class. The age difference wasn’t a lot just a few years and it made him but the mom had disappeared soon after. Over the years, Shiroe would be somewhat neglected as his father would marry the stepmother he had now. One day, he would meet someone special, a satyr to what the books refer to him when he had decided to run away and leave home. He would then be led to camp half-blood and decided it was going to be his newfound home. So as he stayed there he trained a lot. Appearance Shiroe is a tall and lean young man with smooth fair skin, spiky black hair in the light novel (maroon in the anime). He has red eyes with dark bags under them most likely due to excessive gaming with little to no rest (sleep deprivation) and constantly wears a sly grin on his face. He was also seen in the old King's clothing and his yellow shirt with the text "I (heart) humanity" in Kanji, along with a blue undershirt with a red hand band and sneakers. He wears his crown on his left arm. Personality Shiroe is a smart and very caring person but doesn’t show it. A very smart person when you get to know him, he is rather overprotective and very possessive of the people he cares about. He is rather logical and creative when he fights bt he isn’t a leader. He is pretty much shy when it comes to people he doesn’t know or interact that much. But when he meets new people and becomes friends with them, he is a really open and friendly person and gets really flustered easily. He is also lazy. Strengths * Very observant when he takes the time to actually look around and has a fantastic memory to recall what is need to be recalled. * Skillful with his weapon of choices, swords and also good with hand to hand combat * Loyal to his friends and is pretty good with words and diplomacy when it comes to it. * Now he uses his brushes as his weapons. While not as intelligent as other sons of Athena in calculations, he is shown to have a brilliant super-genius IQ and an eidetic memory which enables him to quickly learn, understand, and easily recall limitless amounts of information perfectly and rapidly. Shiroe can quickly determine what his opponents are going to do based on observation of their behavior and motivations, a technique called "cold reading". His amazing observational and deductive skills help him come up with complex plans quickly and efficiently. Weaknesses * Argues on his views when it comes to certain situations. * Stubborn * Uses his words to manipulate people when he can. Combat and Godly Information Godly Parent: Athena Mortal Parent: Autumn Carter Godly Powers: * Detective skills * Telumkinesis Does your character prefer short-ranged or long-ranged attacks: Short-Medium How your character reacts in a combat situation: * He’ll usually use his mind to come up with a battle strategy and would stay and fight his enemies at a range, making sure they stay at a distance. Combat Armour (Can be described or shown as a photo): * Ring-mail armor Weapon of Choice: Magical Brushes Name of Weapon: Ink Optional Information Languages Spoken: Japanese, English, French Star Sign: Scorpio Mortal Siblings: Unknown since he left home Other relatives: N/A Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Category:Browse Category:Characters